kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Χ-zwaard
}}}} Het is een legendarisch wapen dat geïntroduceerd werd in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Hoewel het lijkt op een Sleutelzwaard is het iets "totaal verschillend"; in plaats van dat het een door mensen gemaakte tegenhanger van Kingdom Hearts, bestaat het naast Kingdom Hearts. In plaats van dat het de deur opent naar een kunstmatige Kingdom Hearts zoals het Sleutelzwaard van Harten, materialiseert het de ware Kingdom Hearts, een perfecte eenheid van alle harten en werelden. De Sleutelzwaard Oorlog trad op omdat velen het χ-zwaard en Kingdom Hearts voor zichzelf wilden hebben en Meester Xehanort voert zijn plan uit met hetzelfde doel in gedachte. Verhaal Vroege Geschiedenis Het χ-zwaard was oorspronkelijk de tegenhanger van Kingdom Hearts, voor wie hij de beschermer was. Maar velen die het licht van Kingdom Hearts voor zichzelf wilden hebben, maakten "Sleutelzwaarden" naar het evenbeeld van het χ-zwaard en vochten tegen elkaar in de Sleutelzwaard Oorlog. Daardoor nam de Duisternis de wereld over, verdween Kingdom Hearts en werd het χ-zwaard versplinterd in zeven fragmenten van puur Licht en dertien fragmenten van Duisternis. Wanneer de Wereld herstelt werd door het licht in de harten van de kinderen, besloten sommigen om het Sleutelzwaard te gebruiken om het licht te verdedigen. De zeven fragmenten van Licht worden uiteindelijk de harten van de zeven prinsessen. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In zijn rapporten vermeldt Meester Xehanort dat het χ-zwaard gecreëerd kon worden als een hart van puur licht en een hart van puur duisternis kruisen, beide gelijk aan elkaar. Als hij ziet dat Ventus niet geschikt is als nieuw lichaam, haalt hij de duisternis uit het hart van zijn leerling en vormt zo Vanitas. Als hij zeker weet dat Ventus het overleeft, maakt de oude Sleutelzwaard Meester een plan om het χ-zwaard te creëren door Ventus en zijn duistere helft met elkaar te laten vechten als ze beide even sterk zijn. Hoewel het χ-zwaard gecreëerd is door hun reünie, is de gedwongen fusie incompleet en wordt het wapen instabiel tijdens het gevecht met Aqua en Mickey Mouse. Vanitas probeert de fusie te voltooien in hun gecombineerd hart, maar Ventus offert zichzelf op om Vanitas te verslaan, waardoor het χ-zwaard explodeert in de fysieke wereld, maar Ventus in coma valt. Tussen Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II Meester Xehanort had het falen van zijn plan echter verwacht en had zijn mede-samenzweerder Braig ingezet om zijn volgende incarnatie, Terra-Xehanort te helpen. Nadat hun experimenten de andere leerlingen van Ansem de Wijze in de duisternis onderdompelt en Terra-Xehanort hetzelfe bij Braig doet, splitst hij zichzelf op in een Hartloze, Ansem, en een Niemand, Xemnas. Ansem manipuleert Malafide zodat ze de zeven Prinsessen van hart vangt en Xemnas richt Organisatie XIII op met de intentie om de lichamen van de leden te gebruiken als vaten voor Xehanorts hart. De fascinatie van Meester Xehanort met het χ-zwaard beïnvloedt Xemnas om alle leden van de Organisatie, inclusief zichzelf, te benoemen naar een anagram van hun originele naam met een "χ". Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania: "Xemnas gives Organization members names with an X in them. This has something to do with Master Xehanort’s interest in the χ-blade." Beide plannen worden echter gedwarsboomd door Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Voor Yen Sid Sora en Riku stuurt om het Teken van Meesterschap examen af te leggen, onthult hij de geschiedenis van het χ-zwaard als hij vertelt over Meester Xehanorts verleden. Later, na zijn herstel, onthuld Meester Xehanort aan Mickey en Riku dat de acties van Ansem en Xemnas bedoeld waren om het legendarische wapen te herstellen: door de dertien duisternissen die de vaten van Xehanorts hart zijn en de zeven lichten met elkaar te laten vechten. Hoewel Sora het originele plan had geruïneerd, had Xehanort rekening gehouden met een tussenkomst en had Ansem terug in de tijd gestuurd om zijn tijdreizende vaardigheden met Jonge Xehanort te delen om twaalf incarnaties van Xehanort te verzamelen om een nieuwe Organisatie XIII te vormen. Als het niet lukt om een deel van Xehanorts hart in Sora te plaatsen, gaat de Organisatie terug naar hun individuele plaatsen in de tijd met de bedoeling om later weer bijeen te komen en het χ-zwaard te creëren. Ontwerp Het χ-zwaard lijkt te bestaan uit twee kruisende Koninkrijkssleutels met de tanden naar buiten geplaatst. Het heeft een filigraan dat lijkt op dat van het Ultieme Wapen en het lemmet lijkt op het Droomzwaard. Het incomplete χ-zwaard is rood-oranje in plaats van blauw-geel en het lemmet is gedeeltelijk bedekt met een aura van duisternis. De incomplete versie mist ook kleine stukjes aan de zijkanten van het lemmet en een deel van het filigraan en een deel van het handvat van de Koninkrijkssleutel ontbreekt, waardoor het gebroken lijkt. De kruisende Sleutelzwaarden in de Sleutelhanger lijkt op het van de "Sleutels naar het Koninkrijk van de Hemel". Hoewel het niet gezien wordt in deze incarnatie, is het aanzienlijk dat de Koninkrijkssleutel een zilveren schacht en een gouden handvat heeft en de Koninkrijkssleutel D een gouden schacht en zilveren lemmet, wat overeenkomt met de sleutels op het symbool. Wanneer het χ-zwaard een doelwit raakt, zijn de vrijkomende symbolen gouden en blauwe sterren, symbolisch voor licht en duisternis. De Sleutelhanger is een zwart en rood hart dat lijkt op het Hartloze symbool, maar dan zonder het fleur-de-lys symbool en puntige kruis, met twee Koninkrijkssleutels eroverheen gekruist. De ketting begint als twee verschillende kettingen die één ketting worden. De letter "χ" is de letter uit het . Volgens Meester Xehanort draagt de letter de betekenis van "dood" en "spelt het eindes". Galerij X-blade (Incomplete) KHBBS.png|Het incomplete χ-zwaard. X-Blade Keychain KHBBS.png|Het Sleutelhanger teken van het χ-zwaard. Noten en Referenties Zie Ook *Koninkrijkssleutel *Koninkrijkssleutel D *Sleutelzwaard van Harten Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categorie:Plot-elementen